nomanslandfandomcom-20200214-history
Highlights
Highlights ('Welcome to Woodbury') missions of Walking Dead: No Man's Land are: episode 1: A New Home * Rick: "If we seal the gaps, we can keep the walkers out. Make this place our own." * Maggie: "Think it'll hold?" * (1 turn to move red-glow dumpster and glowing gate) * After closing dumpster, a gate and a 2nd dumpster: * Maggie: "One more to go". * then close glowing gate (bottom-right) * then get to glowing door (on right, above last gate)(1 turn to open) episode 2: Going, Going, Gone Leader starts in first 'room', 2nd character starts in 2nd room and 3rd character starts in 3rd room. * Rick: “I didn't get to say goodbye. None of this feels real.” “What is that sound… A telephone?” (A phone rings and rings and rings.) * Objective: "Get to the exit area highlighted in green." / Reach the Exit when enter 2nd room, see Carl (zombie pile in room) * Rick: “Carl, is that you?” * Carl: “Dad. I had to do it. I'm sorry…” * Rick: “Don't ever be sorry.” when enter 3rd room, see Carol (zombie pile in room): * Rick: “Carol? You're safe!” * Carol: “No, I'm not. I'm not real. None of this is real.” * Rick: “What…?” * Carol: “Come back, Rick. Your family needs you. We all need you.” episode 3: Solving the Formula Goo walker appears after red-glow box opened. (Gather all supplies) * Daryl: “This place looks cleaned out. Ain't gonna be anything here.” * Maggie: “We have to try.” (open red glowing box) * daryl: “It's too noisy. We need to go.” * Maggie: “I saw a daycare center up the road. Let's check it out.” * Daryl: “First we have to find a way out of here.” (dumpster on right starts to glow) (spoiler: Goo walker and walkers pop up around first exit, so you either clear enough zombies for both of you to be in exit squares or move dumpster and get to either exit) episode 4: First Impressions * Carl: “Dad, look! She needs our help.” * Rick: “How do we know we can trust her?.” * Michonne: “……” * Carl: “Get to the gate! Hurry!” (glowing red-gate takes 4 turns to open) * Rick: “It's opening. Just hold on.” * Michonne: “……” episode 5: Extraction * Daryl: “What are we waitin' for?” * Rick: “We need to do this quick and quiet. We don't want them to hear us.” * Daryl: “I hope they do hear us. I owe 'em one.” ("kill the enemies") After killing the raiders (usually two of them): * Rick: “Maggie. Are you hurt? Is Glenn..?” * Maggie: “He'll be okay. But we need to get out of here.” ("open the gate" .. and rescue Maggie) After opening Maggie's gate, then 2nd gate glows-red. 3 turns to open red-glow gate.) * Daryl: “Here comes the cavalry.” When you start opening the gate, 2 new raiders appear plus some normal zombies. After opening red-glow gate: * Rick: “All clear. Go!” episode 6: Brotherhood Among Men (kill all walkers) (start off with just Daryl and Merle) * Daryl: “We gonna do this thing?” * Merle: “You first.” (Maggie appears) * Maggie: “Daryl, run! I'll cover you!” * Merle: “Ain't that a pretty sight. Who ya gonna pick, baby brother? Her, or me?” * Daryl: “You're comin' with us.” * Merle: “That so? What d'you think, sweetheart?” * Maggie: “I think you better watch your mouth.” episode 7: Surprise Party * Rick: “There's too many of 'em!” * Daryl: “Hang on, Rick. We're coming!” (kill all walkers) (after only one walker left) * Rick: “Who did this?” * Daryl: “You know who.” (after first wave of walkers killed, truck ramp on bottom-left started to glow red) * Daryl: “How many walkers did they cram in there?!” * Merle: “Shut them in; we'll deal with them later.” (will take 3 turns to close truck) When starting to close truck 1) Tank walker appears at top-right (so get rick away from corner before starting to close truck) 2) two walkers pop out of truck via ramp 3) walker appears thru gate top-left * Daryl: “We should have taken the Governor out when we had the chance.” * Rick: “We'll get another one.” episode 8: Old Friends * Morgan: “Just go, man. I said GO!” * Rick: “I can help you, Morgan. We can help each other.” * Morgan: “Happily ever after, huh?” (kill all walkers) On 3rd turn (you probably have one or no walkers left from first wave), 2nd wave shows up at bottom-right, top and top-left. (after killing 2nd wave) * Rick: “We have fences. Numbers. Come back with me.” * Morgan: “You will be torn apart, by teeth or by bullets.” * Rick: “You're not seein' things right. You have to come back from this.” * Morgan: “I have to clear, man. I have to.” (zombies pop up. They attack if you have no action points left.) episode 9: Confrontation and Chaos *Rick : “Tank on the forest edge!” *Daryl: “Where the hell'd he get one of those?” *Rick: “Doesn't matter. Get those charges on before it blows a hole in the wall!” *Rick: “Charges set. Where's the detonator?” *Michonne: “I'm on it.” (mission ends when you blow up the tank) * : “.”